Steal You
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: Very unoriginal title. Kleptoshipping. Bakura's next plan for stealing the Puzzle goes a little wrong...


_This is a Kleptoshipping oneshot for Fire Drastar. Sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoy it!_

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK. FF WON'T LET ME HAVE A REAL LINE. **

Yami Bakura, known more commonly as Bakura, was currently sneaking through the back alleys. He and the other yamis had been granted new bodies, although his had taken his hikari's form rather than his original form, but it would do.

Tonight, he was on a very important mission to the Game Shop. Just because he had failed last time...and the time before, and the time before that...and the time before that didn't mean he was giving up. He didn't give up. He was Bakura, King of Thieves, able to get whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was currently at the Game Shop.

It was night, because then the blasted Pharaoh would be asleep, so he could actually get what he wanted without going through him. He knew this way was better from experience...having your ass kicked by the LUCK OF THE DRAW tended to make you unhappy, and prone to take the less risky option...which he probably should have done in the first place. But never mind. Today, he would finally be successful in his quest. The pharaoh would never know what had hit him!

Bakura smirked at this thought, pausing to let out a maniacal laugh that scared off the nearby cat. He then began to climb the front wall of the Game Shop, using the sign to lift himself up so he was level with the second floor. He then carefully edged his way round the precarious ledge until he was outside the window to Yugi's room.

The window was unlocked, causing Bakura to roll his eyes at the carelessness. He opened it and slid into the room with a cat-like grace. A smirk lit his face as he viewed the sleeping boy on the bed. So cute...wait...cute? Since when did he, The Great Bakura, King of Thieves, even have such a word in his vocabulary?

Deciding that insanity had finally got to him after several thousand years; he picked Yugi up and slung him over his shoulder before climbing back out of the window. It was then he realised his problem: it was all well and good getting IN via climbing the wall, but getting out again with a (not-so-heavy) load on your back would prove to be very difficult. So Bakura took the front door option instead.

He walked casually down the middle of the street; luckily there were few people about at this time otherwise he would likely have gotten a few odd stares. Not that Bakura really minded.

However, halfway through his journey, he encountered a slight problem. His captive was waking up. He hurried the last few steps to and abandoned warehouse, slipping inside and setting his captive down unusually gently.

Yugi moaned and shifted, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He woke just as he was placed onto the ground, and blearily rubbed his eyes before opening them.

Bakura had to suppress the urge to coo when Yugi rubbed his eyes. How was it possible for anything to be that cute? There it was again; that word...

"Bakura-kun?"

"Guess again."

"...Yami Bakura? Why did you kidnap me?" Yugi looked around, correctly identifying the place as one of the abandoned warehouses near the Domino docks.

"I stole you because you have the Puzzle. And know I have you-I mean IT!" Bakura hurriedly amended. Yugi just arched one eyebrow.

"But I'm not wearing the Puzzle. I never wear it at night and it's in Yami's room anyway. What's the real reason?" Bakura looked down at Yugi, noticing that he was right. Bakura blushed.

"Well...I...thought you had it!"

"Uh huh. Sure." Yugi nodded, his eyebrows arched and tone clearly disbelieving.

"It's the truth! I didn't steal you because I think your cute or anything-" Bakura slapped his hands over his mouth and turned away, blushing a bright tomato red.

"You...think I'm cute?" Yugi whispered, blushing himself. Seeing that Bakura clearly wasn't going to answer, Yugi sighed to himself and stood up. "Umm...Kura-chan? I kinda...err..." Bakura whipped around upon hearing the nickname.

"What?" Yugi flinched a little. "Sorry. What were you going to say?"

"Ikindathinkyou'...yeah..." Yugi blushed even more and turned away.

"You think I hot and want to be with me?" Bakura smirked, his blush fading.

"Yeah..." Bakura smirk got wider and he took hold of Yugi's chin, before kissing the smaller boy.

***********_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...**********_

Yami awoke in the Game shop, feeling that something wasn't right. He looked around his room. The Puzzle was still there. He sighed with relief. He then checked the God cards were still there. Good. What else...Yugi! The former Pharaoh raced across the landing and burst into Yugi's room...to see a rumbled bed with no Yugi in it.

"Aibou!" He shouted (to himself), eyes flying wide. He whipped around and ran out of the shop (still in his star pyjamas).

Using the hitherto unknown power of the mindlink to find Yugi ( i.e. He looked for a VERY long time), he raced towards the warehouses, searching for the correct one. After several mistakes and giving his planned dramatic entrance to some empty warehouses; Yami stumbled upon the correct one.

"Thief! I know you have Yugi, so I have come to rescue him! I challenge you to a Shadow Game, and his faith in me and our friendship will ensure I win!" He struck a dramatic pose, shadow magic crackling around him. Bakura just looked at him.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yami?"Yugi appeared from behind a box, looking very tired.

"Aibou! Don't worry; I'm here to rescue you!"

"Rescue...me..." Yugi burst out laughing, causing Yami to get very confused. Bakura smirked at the Pharaoh finding his expression highly amusing. "You...ha-ha...thought...ha-ha...that I needed...ha-ha...rescuing?"

Upon seeing that the Pharaoh's expression was still one of confusion, Bakura rolled his eyes and stalked over to Yugi. And kissed him. With tongue. When they came up for air, both burst out laughing at the Pharaoh's priceless expression. His eyeballs were popping out, and his jaw was firmly on the floor.

Yugi smirked uncharacteristically.

"Yami, meet my boyfriend. Now leave."

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK. FF WON'T LET ME HAVE A REAL LINE.**

Review please! Tell me what you think!


End file.
